There are several guns with straight pull bolt actions, for example, the Blaser rifle (PN DE3718431A 1988 Dec. 22 DW198901 DE3718431C 1990 Apr. 12 DW199015 TI Cylindrical breech for repeating rifle—BLASER H JAGDWAFFEN ICAI F41A19/34; F41A3/22) uses one, but it lacks closing rotative or rotating slugs, uses a “daisy” with steel petals which open up like a flower once it has been checked that the gun is locked. There are others, such as: (Browning (Acera), Pirkan Ase (Lynx), Merkel, Österreichischen Waffenfabriks (Steyr), Schmidt-Rubin, Ross, all of which are provided with several contrivances for locking the gun when firing. None of them, however, operates the same way the straight pull bolt action with rotating closing slugs does.